The End of Despair
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Ketika tirai permainan akan tertutup, sebuah kenyataa pahit tak dapat dihindari. Harapan yang selama ini mereka percaya. selama ini hanyalah keputusasaan, DESPAIRAU, DLDR OOC other warning inside Timeline: DR3 Side: Future.


"Membosankan sekali..." seorang pemuda berjalan di tengah lorong yang gelap gulita dan di kelilingi oleh kamera pengawas, ia mendengus kesal sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di sana. Sudah beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Mutual Killing Games di mulai di Future Foundation hingga kini hanya tersisa 5 orang termasuk sang dalang yang berada di balik game ini.

"Tidak menarik—"

"Apa kuakhiri saja ya?"

The End of Despair

Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibougamine Gakuen- Mirai Hen © Bukan saya :v

The End of Despair © Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Rate: T

Genre: Mungkin/? Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Death Game.

Warning: OOC, Despair!Naegi, SPOILER bagi yang nggak ngikutin DR3

Note: _monologue/though_

("...") flashback

Para anggota Future Foundation yang tersisa berkumpul di ruang rapat, Asahina, Kirigiri, Naegi, Gekkougahara, dan Mitarai, mereka menghadap layar dimana tampak seekor beruang berwarna hitam putih.

"Haa~ memang senang melihat kalian saling membunuh begini... tapi aku mulai bosan~" beruang itu membuat ekspresi bosan.

"Jaa~ mari kita akhiri game ini~ jika kalian bisa menemukan siapa dalang dari permainan ini kalian yang menang dan akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya melihat satu sama lain.

"Waktu kalian sampai time limit selanjutnya~ jaa—Ah tambahan, Dalang dari permainan adalah anggota asli Future Foundation!" layarpun mati, semua kembali menatap Kirigiri—menunggu sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Anggota asli future foundation?"

"Apa maksudnya ada yang berkhianat?"

"Bukannya sejak awal memang ada yang berkhianat?"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari petunjuk yang ada di seluruh Future Foundation." Kata wanita itu berusaha tenang, meskipun sebenarnya ia memang tenang-tenang saja sih#plak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pecah jadi dua kelompok?" saran Asahina.

"Itu ide bagus, aku yang akan menentukan kelompoknya. Naegi Makoto dengan Gekkougahara Miaya, Mitarai Ryouta denganku dan Asahina Aoi, kita tidak memiliki waktu lagi."

"Hai'!" mereka langsung berjalan menuju posisinya masing-masing dan mulai mencari petunjuk.

[Team: Kirigiri Kyouko, Asahina Aoi, Mitarai Ryouta]

Kedua gadis dan satu pria itu berjalan di sekitar lorong dekat ruang pertemuan, tidak terlalu jauh sampai ia menemukan sebuah kertas bercorak monokuma. Ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Örvænting? Von?" Kirigiri membaca bingung tulisan itu—bahasa yang ia tak ketahui, Jerman? Atau.

"Ini bahasa Islandia?" tebak Kirigiri sementara Asahina menatapnya bingung.

"Itu bacaannya apa coba."

"Kita simpan saja dulu ini, lalu kita mencari lagi yang lain." Sahut Kirigiri, ia memyimpan kertas itu pada saku roknya. Diikuti oleh Asahina mereka berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya.

[Team: Naegi Makoto, Gekkougahara Miaya.]

"Etto... Gekkougahara-san."

["Ada apha, Naegi-san~"] tanya gadis yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda itu sambil berbicara melalui komputernya, jarinya menari diatas keyboard menulis apa yang di bicarakan.

["Ah~ achu dapat petunjuk dechuu!"] gadis berwajah datar itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu yang langsung saja diambil oleh Naegi.

"I'm your hope? Aku adalah harapan kalian?" Naegi menatap Gekkougahara yang hanya menatapnya datar.

["belunchung sekali ya~ kita mendapatkan hint ini!"]

"Eum.." Naegi menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengajak Gekkougahara untuk berpindah posisi mencari petunjuk lain.

[Team: Kirigiri Kyouko, Asahina Aoi, Mitarai Ryouta.]

Sebuah kartu lagi muncul di depan mereka, kini giliran Mitarai yang mengambil kartu tersebut dan membacanya.

"Keputusasaan yang berselimutkan harapan... siapakah aku?

Pertama: Aku adalah garam dapur..."

"NaCl yang di reaksikan dalam air menghasilkan ion Na+ dan Cl-." Kyouko mencatatnya dalam bukunya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Belum di ketahui namun mungkin ini adalah petunjuk tentang nama sang dalang."

Mereka terus berjalan dan menemukan pentunjuk lagi—kini di depan toilet.

"Aku adalah bilangan ganjil dua digit, bilangan pertamaku adalah bilangan prima setelah 5, bilangan keduaku dapat dibagi 3 dan bilangan kuadrat sempurna. Jumlah kedua digitku adalah bilangan kuadrat sempurna, jika aku di bagi 3 dan 2 aku bersisa 1." Kirigiri membaca soal itu sementara Asahina dan Mitarai sudah tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Gadis itu berpikir.

"79... bilangan prima setelah 5 adalah 7, habis di bagi 3 dan bilangan kuadrat sempurna adalah 9, jumlah kedua digitku adalah bilangan bulat sempurna, sembilan di tambah tujuh samadengan enambelas. Jika dibagi 3 dan 2 bersisa satu, 16 bukan angka yang bisa dibagi 3." Ia menjelaskan perkataannya, namun ia sedikit bingung.

"79? Apa ini maksudnya kode—huruf ketujuh adalah G dan huruf ke sembilan adalah I..."

"GI?" ia kembali menuliskan petunjuk itu ke catatannya, sedikit bingung—tidak ia sebenarnya ingin menyangkal ini, jika semuanya di sambung akan medapat kata NaGI—seperti mirip nama seseorang yang ia kenal, mereka kembali keluar dan mencari petunjuk yang lainnya.

Sampai ia berakhir di sebuah ruangan—yang tak terkunci, ia membuka ruangan tersebut tampak sebuah komputer yang menyala—namun di sana tertulis hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk jadi mereka memutuskan bahwa Kirigiri yang masuk ke dalam.

"Hm... Aku adalah sebuah binatang yang terbang di angkasa... mataku sangat tajam dan aku bisa melihat jarak jauh dan aku salah satu dari petinggi dari rantai makanan, aku tinggal di tengah hutan... apakah aku?"

"Pertanyaan yang sangat gampang... Eagle." Namun ia melihat sebuah file di komputer sebelahnya.

"Data remnants of Despair... hm... File ini tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Hm?" Gumam Kirigiri.

[Password: ]

"Hm... password?" Kirigiri mencoba memasukkan kode-kode yang ia dapatkan namun nihil, file itu tidak terbuka.

"Kalau saja aku tahu apa artinya—hm?" matanya tertuju pada sebuah kamus yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kamus Islandia-Inggris? Apa ini kebetulan atau tidak?" ia membaca buku tersebut.

"Örvænting berarti keputus-asaan dan von harapan." Dia memasukan password tersebut.

[Password: HOPE]

[Upupupu~ sore wa chigau yo! Mou sukoshi!]

Suara aneh yang mengatakan bahwa itu tinggal sedikit, tapi gadis itu tidak memiliki hint lainnya—

"Aku adalah keputusasaan yang berselimutkan harapan? Keputusasaan... Harapan... harapan? Na+, Gi dan Eagle—" Kirigiri menggerakan tangannya lalu menuliskan sebuah nama dalam kolom password.

[Password: Naegi]

[Upupupu~ sore wa chigau yo! Mou sukoshi!]

Kirigiri kembali menghela napas sebelum memasukan satu kata lagi yang belum ia coba.

[Password: Makoto]

[File Opened]

Betapa kagetnya ia melihat file yang termampang nyata di depan matanya ini

[File 000

-Remnants of Despair-

(insert picture)

Naegi Makoto

Status Active

Tittle: Ultimate Lucky Student]

"Ini tidak mungkin..." Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Plot twist pun ada batasnya." Gumam gadis itu. Ia keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kita kembali ke ruang rapat, aku telah mengetahui siapa dalang dari permainan itu."

"He? Secepat itu~ sasuga Kyouko-chan!" namun gadis itu memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa, ia lalu berjalan mendahului Asahina dan Mitarai.

"Aku tak menyangka selama ini kita telah dibodohi..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari Kirigiri, dia kini berdiri di depan pintu dan membukanya, disana tampak seorang pemuda bersetelah jas hitam sedang meminum segelas teh di sampingnya terdapat gadis dan sebuah robot beruang hitam-putih yang memakai celemek layaknya pembantu rumah tangga. Asahina dan Mitarai jelas kaget melihat ini.

"Sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebosan apa sampai kau menebar teka-teki yang siapapun bisa menjawab dan menggunakan namamu sendiri sebagai password untuk data filemu..." Kirigiri memutuskan kata-katanya sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Naegi Makoto." Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar sarkas dari gadis berambut ungu muda itu—ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil menaruh cangkir berisi teh itu.

"Ya, benar sekali~ khukhukhu~ akulah dalang dari semua permainan ini~ bahkan sejak awal! Meski aku tak tahu apa maksud kalian dengan hint yang mudah dan aneh itu~"

"Sejak awal?" Tanya Asahina,Kirigiri menutup matanya pelan lalu membukanya kembali.

"Maksudnya ketika kita terjebak di sekolah, jadi kematian Enoshima Junko juga termasuk dari rencana kalian?"

"Ya~ termasuk menjadi harapan 'palsu' kalian, hahahaha! Bahkan sampai Tengan-san juga mempercayai harapan dunia kepadaku! Lucu sekali, ahahahahaha..." namun tawanya tak berlangsung lama—wajahnya berubah sedatar tembok.

"Membosankan..." ia menatap ketiga orang yang ada di sana.

"Benar-benar membosankan..."

"Naegi Makoto, aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Bosan... membosankan, aku bahkan sampai tidak mau hidup lagi."

"K—kalau kau tidak mau hidup lagi ya mati saja!" Seru Asahina, ia menatap Naegi kesal bercampur sedih dan mungkin kecewa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempermainkan kepercayaan kami? Harapan palsu? Apa-apaan itu?! Kau bahkan lebih buruk daripada Enoshima Junko!"

"Lebih parah dari Enoshima Junko? Ya... aku memang lebih parah darinya..." dia benar-benar suram, jika ini anime mungkin tumpukan jamur akan tumbuh dan mulai berjatuhan dari kepalanya.

"Ah~ memang benar sebaiknya aku mati saja..." ia memainkan rambutnya lalu mengambil sebuah pistol dari meja—yang entah kenapa ada disana.

"Tunggu, N—Naegi-kun? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Mitarai panik—sementara dua gadis tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Kau belum boleh mati sebelum menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak mau..." ia mengalihkan padangannya. Menatap lantai.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Kenapa? Kalian ingin aku mati bukan? Kenapa kau terus menghalangiku?" sosok lesu itu menatap mereka.

"Kami hanya perlu penjelasan." Sahut Kirigiri.

"Upupupu? Penjelasan? Butuh penjelasan apa lagi? bukannya sudah jelas aku melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin menyebarkan keputusasaan! Ahahaha!" tawa kembali menyeruak keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Begitu ya~" lalu ia kembali seperti orang depresi.

"Sudah kan... biarkan aku mati... aku sudah bosan dengan hidup ini... lagipula kalian sudah mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kan?"

Plak

Naegi terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tangan menampar pipinya keras.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini..." Kali ini suara keluar dari Kirigiri—ia menatap Naegi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Masih ada yang harus kau jelaskan? Tadi kau bilang kau tidak tahu tentang hint yang bertebaran?"

Naegi menganggukan kepalanya,

"Soal password file memang benar aku menggunakan namaku, namun untuk hint~ aku hanya membuat satu dan itupun sudah ada di tanganku~" ia membuat pose peace dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi bukan hanya aku yang perlu aku curigai~ lo... masih ada satu orang lagi~"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Nee, Mitarai-san? Kau juga pantas di curigai bukan?!"

"Naegi Makoto, hentikan bercandamu dan kembali ke topik!" bentak Kirigiri sementara yang di bentak masih tertawa dengan gilanya.

"Tapi—aku tidak berbohong! Ia bahkan pernah membuat anime sebuah tempat dengan Junko menggunakan fasilitas yang Junko 'dapatkan' dari para Trustee!" sontak Kirigiri dan Asahina langsung menatap Mitarai.

"M—memang benar aku melakukannya—tapi saat itu aku hanya dimanfaatkannya! Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya..."

"Hee? Kau menyesal? Ahahahaha~ kau memang harus menyesal... **sampah harapan.** "

"Hah~ apa kalian masih ada pertanyaan lagi... kumohon aku sangat bosan... biarkan aku mati dengan tenang..."

"Lalu kalau bukan kau yang menyebarkan hint ini lalu siapa?" Tanya Kirigiri.

"Aku tak tahu... mungkin Gekkougahara-san..." ia menunjuk gadis yang kini hanya terdiam dan tak bergerak itu.

"Maa... tidak mungkin juga ya... Gekkougahara-san kan sudah dibunuh Monaka-chan... yang ada disini hanyalah robot usang." Semua jelas terkejut mendengar apa yang Naegi katakan—robot?

"A—apa maksudmu dengan dibunuh? Gekkougahara-san sudah dibunuh?!"

"Ya, yang ada di sini hanyalah robot—ttaku, masa aku harus mengatakannya dua kali—ah sudah hampir timelimit lo~"

"Memang kenapa? Masih ada 15 menit lagi untukmu menjelaskan semuanya." Sahut Kirigiri, sementara Naegi menatapnya sendu.

"Aku harus menjelaskan apa lagi—aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya bukan? Bahkan sampai pertanyaan tidak penting seperti hint-hint yang kalian temukan tadi."

"Kau belum menjelaskan semuanya Naegi Makoto... bagaimana kau bisa menjadi despair?"

"Eh? Kenapa aku menjadi despair? Karena aku adalah **harapan** , upu—ukikikikikiki uahahahahahahahaha!"

"Naegi Makoto jawab dengan serius—"

"Ya, aku serius—apa aku harus memasuki Kako-hen? Ahahahaha kilas balik itu selalu ada di setiap anime Shonen—apa Danganronpa termasuk anime shonen? Uakakakakakaka."

"Naegi-kun."

"Dulu—dulu sekali! Di sebuah kota yang penuh harapan—di keluarga yang selalu di selimuti kebahagiaan—ada seorang anak kecil yang selalu berpikir positif." Naegi memulai monolognya bagaikan orang yang sedang bermain drama.

 _Anak itu sangat—sangat—sangatlah baik, semua orang menyayanginya, ia begitu baik, iapun mulai di harapkan banyak orang, ia mulai menjadi harapan bagi orang di sekelilingnya—bagi teman-temannya._

 _Namun pada tahun kelima sekolah dasarnya—saat bunga sakura berguguran di bulan April sosok itupun muncul._

"Ya... dia adalah Enoshima Junko." Naegi berjalan bolak-balik dari posisinya. Ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti sedang mendongeng.

 _Pertamanya pemuda itu, merasa risih dengan gadis yang (menurutnya) aneh itu—ia merasa ia berkebalikkan darinya, gadis itu dibenci semua orang, penuh keputusasaan, licik dan jahat._

 _Namun suatu ketika_ "Teman-temannya mulai meragukan anak itu, karena satu kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat—ah~ betapa buruknya manusia-manusia itu, ia masih bersikap baik pada anak itu, namun."

" _Mereka hanya ingin tetap bergantung padamu, kasihan sekali kau—" Gadis itu tertawa di hadapannya—anak itu menangis, menangis atas semua yang dilakukan '_ _ **teman-teman**_ _' itu padanya._

" _Mereka mengkhianatimu, padahal kau bagaikan harapan bagi mereka—sou, aku pikir kau adalah_ _ **harapan**_ _mereka? Kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka."_

"Namun apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkanmu...? Apakah harapan bisa menyelamatkanmu? TIDAK! Harapan tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapa-siapa!" Mereka melihat Naegi yang mencakari wajahnya.

"Tidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisatidakbisa—mereka tidak bisa! Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan harapan—"

"Namun gadis itu berkata— _"Keputusasaan bisa menyelamatkanmu—tidak,_ _ **hanya**_ _keputusasaan yang dapat menyelamatkanmu, berbeda dengan harapan—impian, cinta—keputusasaan tidak akan mengkhianatimu."_ Lalu menurut kalian, apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu."

"Dia—"

"BENAR SEKALI! He is falling INTO DESPAIR! Ahahahaha aku ini rajin sekali ya ternyata—Otakku bergetar~" Belum selesai Kirigiri berbicara Naegi sudah memotongnya gila-gilaan sampai ia kayang seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan hanyalah omong kosong?" Naegi kembali berdiri sambil menatap Kirigiri.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyanmu Kirigiri-san, ya kalau Kirigiri-san tidak percaya, sih aku tidak masalah, upupu..."

"Ah~time limit tinggal menghitung detik..." Semua melihat gelang mereka. Lalu Naegi kembali membuka mulutnya.

"5.

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1... Selamat tinggal semuanya." Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berjatuhan, sampai hingga Naegi yang tersisa—perlahan ia mengambil pistol yang ada di tangannya dan menembakkannya ke kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sambil merasakan darah keluar dari kepalanya

— _Aku sudah bosan dengan dunia ini, maaf ya... aku tidak bisa melihat dunia ini di selimuti oleh keputusasaan._

 _Aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, Junko-chan._

 _Nee..._

 _Kau tidak akan marah bukan._

 _Dan juga untuk Kamukura-senpai... tidak tapi Hinata-senpai._

 _Apakah aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik?_

 _Apakah dunia ini sudah tidak membosankan lagi?_

 _Jika iya—tolong._

 _Usap kepalaku, dan bilang 'Yosh yosh, kau anak baik...'_

 _Aku—_

Lalu semuanyapun menjadi gelap. Belum selesai ia bermonolog—kesadarannya sudah terlanjur hilang, kini dia hanyalah seongok daging tak bernyawa.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah time limit—merekapun bangun dari tidurnya—yang mereka lihat pertama adalah tubuh dari Naegi Makoto yang tergeletak penuh darah di depan mereka.

"A—apakah ini artinya permainannya sudah berakhir?" Tanya Mitarai yang hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Kirigiri.

"Setidaknya, satu lagi pencetus sudah meninggal—aku tidak menyangka." Kirigiri menatap mayat Naegi—ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya—ia (tidak) merasa menyesal—ia hanya (terlalu) mempercayai 'kepolosan' seorang Naegi Makoto, ia tidak sadar telah dibodohi oleh (akting) perilaku Naegi Makoto.

— _Padahal kami (aku) sangat percaya padamu._

 _Padahal kami (aku) berpikir kau akan membawa harapan—kau akan mewarnai keputusasaan di dunia ini dengan harapanmu._

 _Padahal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku (mencintai) mu._

END

Empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematian Naegi Makoto—dunia berangsur-angsur mulai membaik, semua Monokuma yang tersebar di dunia tidak aktif kembali—rusak dan tidak bisa di perbaiki—para Zetsubou no Zantou mendapatkan rehabilitasi dan mulai kembali normal—Kamukura Izuru—Hinata Hajime mendapat kembali semua ingatannya dan kini mengajar sebagai seorang guru di salah satu SMA negeri. Dan Future Foundationpun dibubarkan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kyouko-chan!" Kirigiri hanya tersenyum melihat Asahina yang datang bersama Mitarai, Fukawa dan Komaru—adik dari Naegi Makoto—dia di bebaskan karena tidak terbukti ikut dengan saudaranya membuat Kejadian Paling Besar, Paling Tragis dan Paling Memutusasakan dalam Sejarah Manusia.

"Terimakasih.."

"Cie~ yang sekarang jadi Nyonya Togami—uhui~ rencana mau punya anak berapa?"

"K—Kali ini ak—aku relakan By—byakuya-sama untukmu, j—jangan sampai kau menyakitinya."

"Kau jangan berkata—yang tidak-tidak, Nyonya Mitarai. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, yang ada mungkin sebaliknya, Touko..." Sahut Kirigiri, ia menatap Asahina—yang kini berganti marga menjadi Mitarai yang hanya tertawa—lalu pandangan Kirigiri beralih ke Komaru yang tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya melihat Kirigiri saja.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak—hanya saja... aku senang semua kembali damai seperti dulu—meski aku harus kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku yang seharusnya tersisa."

"Komaru-chan..."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Onii-chan bersekongkol dengan Enoshima Junko, Onii-chan dulu memang pernah mengatakan memiliki teman bernama Junko—namun."

"Sudahlah, Komaru—jika kau tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi—lagipula kejadian itu sudah lewat dan semua sudah kembali seperti semula, ya semua sudah berakhir." Kirigiri menatap Komaru sejenak sebelum menatap langit.

— _Pada akhirnya kami tidak pernah tahu apa alasan Kejadian Paling Besar, Paling Tragis dan Paling Memutusasakan dalam Sejarah Manusia terjadi._

Tempat berganti ke sebuah tempat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata merah menyala berdiri di depan dataran kosong—reruntuhkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkungan itu—Reruntuhan Kibougamine Gakuen, bukti sejarah dimana "Kejadian Paling Besar, Paling Tragis dan Paling Memutusasakan dalam Sejarah Manusia" pertama kali terjadi, ia lalu melihat patung Kamukura Izuru—pendiri dari Kibougamine Gakuen—nama yang pernah ia dapatkan sebelum sampai selesainya "Kejadian Paling Besar, Paling Tragis dan Paling Memutusasakan dalam Sejarah Manusia"

Dia berdiri di depan patung itu, lalu mengambil sebuah jepitan yang selalu ia simpan, yang kini terpasang di dasi hijaunya.

"Sudah berapa lama... sudah berapa tahun aku melupakanmu... kau meninggal tepat di depan mataku, namun aku hanya terdiam, tidak bergeming."

"Nanami..."

("Aku...ingin...sekali lagi... bermain game lagi...denganmu, Hinata...kun.")

"Aku juga—sangat ingin bermain game lagi denganmu... meskipun tidak seperti dulu lagi..."

"Padahal... banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu..." Nada bicaranya tampak monoton. Iya, memang dia telah mendapat kembali ingatannya, sepenuhnya—namun ia tidak mendapat kembali kepribadiannya sebelum ia menjadi Kamukura Izuru—mengembalikan kepribadian yang telah terhapus permanen itu sangatlah susah—untuk mengembalikan semua ingatannya saja sudah hampir mustahil.

"Padahal banyak hal yang belum aku katakan padamu... terimakasih, maaf..." ia menghela napas.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu...'..."

Ia berbalik badan—meninggalkan reruntuhan itu, langkah demi langkah mebuat jarak antara dia dan monumen itu semakin jauh.

- _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-kun."_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang, kekagetan tergambar dari wajah yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu—lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul, entah kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, sudah mencintaiku—Nanami..." ia berlanjut berjalan—hingga ia sampai di depan Kibougamine Gakuen, ia melihat teman-temannya (mantan) Zetsubou no Zantou, Owari Akane, Souda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind dan Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.

"Oi, Hinata kau dari mana saja?! Khh—kita bisa telat ke pernikahannya Togami dan Kirigiri tahu!" Bentakan keluar pertama kali dari Kuzuryuu yang kini memakai setelan hitam, dengan penutup mata yang menghiasi salah satu matanya.

"Ya, kau ini—"

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Sudahlah kalian jangan memarahi, Hinata-kun... ia hanya ingin melihat sekolah lama kita." Sahut Sonia yang di setujui oleh Souda seketika.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita segera ke acara pernikahan mereka—aku lapar!" semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Owari yang sudah pikirannya di makanan saja—merekapun (kecuali Hinata) tertawa sejenak lalu berjalan menuju gereja—dan benar saja, acara sudah hampir selesai. Mereka tiba saat Kirigiri baru akan melempar bunga—bunga yang terangkai itu terbang ke angkasa dan tepat jatuh ke tangan Hinata yang baru sampai.

"..."

"Whoa~ keren! Baru padahal kita baru datang, kau beruntung sekali Hinata!" Souda menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata yang hanya terdiam melihat rangkaian bunga yang kini ada di depannya ini.

"Orang mengatakan bahwa orang yang mendapat buket bunga milik pengantin wanita kelak akan menikah tidak lama lagi." Jelas Sonia—sementara Souda malah balik pundung.

"Harusnya aku saja yang dapat—biar entar bisa nikah sama Sonia-san.." mungkin itu yang ia gumamkan, sementara Hinata masih terdiam.

"Menikah... ya..."

Suasana sangat meriah, pasangan pengantin Kirigiri Kyouko dan Togami Byakuya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..."

"Ya, dengan kematian Naegi Makoto—semua sudah berakhir... keputusasaan sudah di berantas dari akarnya... jangan sampai kau berharap begitu—diluar sana masih ada orang-orang penyembah Enoshima Junko atau mungkin Naegi Makoto yang menyiapkan serangan keputusasaan selanjutnya." Kirigiri tersenyum sambil menatap Togami.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu... aku selalu waspada dengan—"

"Mou~ kalian itu lagi pesta pernikahan! Bisa tidak—sebentar saja kalian tidak berdebat!" Mitarai—Asahina—Aoi menengahi mereke berdua.

"Kau benar, Aoi... kita harus melupakan sejenak permasalahan, lagipula saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda keputusasaan kembali." Togami hanya menganggukkan kepalannya angkuh.

Semua berakhir bahagia.

Seperti cerita-cerita pada umunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja bukan?

THE END

Ini aku nulis apa? Ini sampah banget TAT maaf aku sudah nyampah di fandom ini uhuhuhu u.u.

Aku itu suka banget sama mastermind au! Dan aku banyak sekali menemukan rp/fanfic/fanart tentang mastermind au, namun kebanyakan mengambil timeline DR1/SDR2. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membuat yang sedikit berbeda yaitu mengambil timeline dari DR3 Side: Future! Yay~jadi si Naegi sama seperti Yukizome—Zetsubou yang berhasil masuk ke Future Foundation, dan Naegi berpura-pura sebagai **Ultimate Hope** , berpura-pura mengalahkan Enoshima Junko dan berpura-pura baik agar ia tetap bisa menjalankan tugasnya.

Ah akhirnya selesai juga ini FF—pertamanya aku kira ini akan jadi cerita pendek dengan word kurang dari 2000 aku tidak menyangka ideku akan mengalir dan FF ini ber-word 3k+

Udahlah ya daripada banyak bacot mending aku cabut dulu.

ADM. Kibou Naemakoto||Kuroko Tetsuragi


End file.
